Final Fantasy X3: If Only Silver Wings
by Takers Hidden Soul Mate
Summary: Tidus and Yuna have just been reunited at the end of FFX-2 and now it is Their Story. Read how they will have many adventures before heading home. The twists and turns of love. Has cameos in it, one of them is a major one. Please review. It will be good.


Chapter 1: A Talk About the New Spira

_**A/N**__**- Hey guys this is Takers Hidden Soul Mate dont worry this isnt a joke. I just want to make a Final Fantasy 10-3 because well...the 10 series was really cute. This is a continuation of Tidus and Yuna's story as well as more in depth of Paine's. And these characters belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura not me. The only one who belongs to me is the character development and rendition of a crossover character seen later.**_

It was late and the sun was setting over Zanarkand. One could feel the warm glow of the disappearing sun as Yuna jumps into the small pool of water after Tidus, who was pushed in there by Yuna.

Yuna: "I told you, you won't disappear. I hope you will not vanish again!" She embraces him and Tidus hugs her back tightly, not wanting to let go.

Tidus: "I won't, I love you but I am not sure if the Fayth'll let me be..y'know more than a dream...I don't want to leave you again Yuna." He sighs and puts his head on Yuna's neck.

Suddenly Tidus and Yuna's necklaces start to glow together. Gasping, Tidus and Yuna hold them in their hands at the same time.

Tidus: "Whats happening? I feel like, I dunno, I can't explain."

Yuna: "I feel closer to you." She cries in joy. "Maybe it's a sign that we won't be seperated again!"

Tidus: "Maybe."

Just then the Fayth of Bahamut appears

Fayth: "You do not have to worry. A new beginning begins for all of you."

Tidus + Yuna: "What are you saying?"

Fayth: "You can now officially be together, Tidus is no longer a dream. He has been more than dreams always. Your love for him is so strong that we decided to give Tidus true life. Your necklaces showed you that, because your hearts and minds are connected."

As the Fayth fades away he apologizes to them about the Aeons' attacks on Spira, mentioning Vegnagun. Yuna accepts.

Fayth: As he fades "Remember this is _your_ world now, now and always..."

Tidus and Yuna realize that they are now going to stay together forever and start to cry tears of joy and embrace each other tightly

Tidus: "I love you Yuna"

Yuna: "I love you too Tidus"

The two hug and sit on the small hill

Tidus: "What is Vegnagun?"

Yuna: "It was a huge machina that was supposed to be used in the Great Bevelle-Zanarkand War and also as a weapon to defeat Sin. They never did use him though and sealed him away in the Bevelle Underground. A guy named Shuyin tried using Vegnagun to destroy Spira, but Shuyin was actually a good guy. He did it all for his lover Lenne."

Tidus: "Shuyin and Lenne?"

Yuna: "Yes, I believe that their love and our love is in someway connected. They even look so much like us."

Tidus: "So Shuyin looks like me and Lenne looks like you?Yuna nods Cool, so how's Spira been doing?"

Yuna: Smiles "Well lets see, your 19 now since you were 17 two years ago. Rikku is doing good as always, and I met a nice friend named Paine. Paine is sort of like Lulushe giggles slightly. Also, Lulu and Wakka had a baby boy named Vidina!"

Tidus: "That's so cute! I knew Lulu was gettin' with the Captain, I could tell."

Yuna: "I know! Me too, weird. Oh the chocobos are back, they were almost put into extinction, until we found out that Rin was doing something alittle sleazy."

Tidus: "So there in the Calm Lands and Mi'hen Highroad again right?"

Yuna: "Yes. Remember Seymour's assistant Tromell? He is the new leader of the Guado, they have made peace with the Ronso."

Tidus: "Speaking of Ronso's, how is Kimahri?"

Yuna: "Kimahri is the new Elder of all Ronso tribes. He had a tough time getting respect believe me." (A/N: Damn Garik)

Tidus: "Are the Al Bhed shunned still, cause if they are..."crunches knuckles together

Yuna: "No, now the Al Bhed are together with the normal humans. They no longer have any grudges and most humans use their machina now."

Tidus: "Thats good, by the way...Yuna you have changed alot."

Yuna: "Well my clothing style and what I am may have changed, but I am still the same old me. I never want to completely change myself. I may be a Sphere Hunter but that was to find you...She smiles at him. Now I can be the Lady Yuna that defeated Sin for good. Now I can be a Summoner who has attitude!"

Tidus: smiling "I like that about you Yuna, always happy."

They begin to get up and head down the hill

Yuna: "Hey I have an idea! How about we swim and walk all the way back to Besaid Island!!"

Tidus: "Sounds crazy...lets do it!!" They high five and walk, leaving Zanarkand hand in hand. "Wait I dont have any of my weapons."

Yuna: "Ta-Da! Happy Belated Birthday Tidus!! Your Brotherhood sword!" presents it to him "I kept it safe for you."

Tidus: "Your the best Yuna." He beam smiles at Yuna as they descend to Mt. Gagazet.

_**A/N**__**- Hey how did you like that? Please review I have high hopes it is a good fic. By the way I want to include this little rating:**_

_**Rated M for Mature**_

_**Blood and Gore**_

_**Violence**_

_**Partial and Some full Nudity**_

_**Suggestive Themes**_

_**Horror Violence**_

_**Mild Language**_

_**Use of Alcohol**_


End file.
